This Heart
by A Penny For Those Thoughts
Summary: Somehow... I thought the heart would be different. AKUROKU!Drabble's
1. This Heart

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Title: This Heart

Words: 217

Pairing: AxelxRoxas (or AkuRoku)

Summary:_ Somehow... I thought the heart would be different._

A/N: Dedicated to everyone who has encouraged an supported my writing and my best friends who continue to do so with unending fervour.

* * *

He sat on top of the bell tower, legs tightly pressed to his chest. The feeling of being unable to breathe sinking in

_Somehow... I thought the heart would be different._

"Roxas." Axel's voice was soft and delicate, a lonely whisper in a quiet room.

_Not something I would find in the palm of my hand.  
_  
"Axel..." Roxas responded, his voice a little stiff and muffled, face pressed against his knees.

_Not something I would find in the sound of a voice._

"Are... you alright?" he asked, his mouth going dry and now, he found himself unable to swallow.

_A sound which would resonate through this heart,_

He didn't respond, he already knew Axel knew, and with that, he pushed back a handful of blonde hair.

_And resound so deeply, it caused this heart to bleed._

"You can't turn on the Organisation!" Axel gasped sharply. "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

_An open wound, torn through a fragile chest, to discover the emptiness that he left._

"No one would miss me." Was the weak and muffled response.

_To ache, and bleed, and miss. Was that all a heart did?  
_  
"That's not true!"

_But still..._

"I would..."

_I didn't expect to find it in the palm of my hand, the sound of his voice... _


	2. Form A Heart

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Title: Form A Heart

Words: 153

Pairing: AxelxRoxas (or AkuRoku)

Summary:_The heart is an unexpected thing._

A/N: Dedicated to my Roxas 3 KATIE, YOU IS THE ROKU TO MY AKU!

* * *

_The heart is an unexpected thing._

Axel looked down at the huddled ball of nobody by the foot of his door. Had he been waiting there all night? He looked so fragile, curled up and sleeping.

_Alone, it does not stand a chance._

He knelt down by the boys sleeping frame, reaching out to touch the sunlight coloured strands.

_Alone, it is easily broken and forgotten._

Roxas stirred slightly and moved toward his hand.

_Alone, it is not whole. Only a half._

"Roxas..." he smiled weakly, his fingers softly toying with the downy tresses.

_But when paired with another heart. Even if it is non-existen_t,

"I'll miss you." He heard the blonde mumble in his sleep.

_They form a heart. As whole and as pure as any other._

"I'll... I'll miss you too, Roxas..." He whispered.

_Even if..._

And finally he let himself cry.

_It is unexpected, and will never stand a chance._


	3. Did You?

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Title: Did You?

Words: 111

Pairing: AxelxRoxas (or AkuRoku)

Summary:_I missed you today._

A/N: Ara! Another one ^w^_

* * *

_

_I missed you today._

Axel leant against the window, his head tilted back.

_Did you miss me too?_

He could feel the sun as it edged across his body. His eyes closed.

_I wondered where you were today._

"Roxas..." he mumbled, fingers dragging along the rough brick wall. He turned away.

_Did you wonder where I was too?_

"Axel."

_I thought about us today._

Axel turned slowly. His lips pursed.

_Did you think about us too?_

He thought he saw him there, a flicker of a memory. A distant dream.

_I loved you today._

Tears rolled down his face. Was this what it was...?

_Did you love me too?_


	4. Questions

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Title: Questions

Words: 137

Pairing: AxelxRoxas (or AkuRoku)

Summary:___I used to wonder what would happen to us when we faded._

A/N: So emo!_

* * *

_

_I used to wonder what would happen to us when we faded._

"Hey... Axel?" Roxas asked, looking up from the ice-cream he held in his hand.

_I'd ask myself all these different questions._

"Mmm?" Axel turned to look at the blonde, ice-cream poised at his mouth.

_Like, where we'd go._

Roxas paused for a long moment. "Don't worry. It's not important anymore..."

_Or if it would hurt._

Axel frowned and took a bite out of the ice-cream.

_Today, I'm left with only one question._

"You're a bad liar, you know that?" Axel said, turning his gaze onto the horizon.

_Because you answered all the others..._

Roxas swallowed the ice-cream in his mouth and it burnt all the way down.

_Axel,_

"I know that."

_If I faded, would I wind up with you?_


	5. Bury Your Dead

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Title: Bury Your Dead

Words: 94

Pairing: AxelxRoxas (or AkuRoku)

Summary:_I was once told by someone..._

A/N: Dedicated to Lish! ILU!

_

* * *

_

_I was once told by someone,_

Roxas swung his legs back and forth on the edge of the building.

_That you buried the dead._

"You're early." Axel chided as he stepped around the corner.

_But... How do you bury the dead..._

"No, you're just late." Roxas turned to him and smiled. It felt fragile.

_When they're still alive...?_Axel produced the ice-cream and Roxas smiled.

_But... I suppose I'm not dead yet, am I?_

He handed one to him and the pair sat in silence, eating the bitter ice-cream.

_Bury me, Axel._


End file.
